inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BadManWings
where is the confirmation on the EU release of Inazuma Eleven GO 2 ? Dennis.vanderwiele (talk) 19:28, August 28, 2014 (UTC) bagette LOL It's "au revoir" and not "au revior". It's "baguette" and not "bagette". Don't speak French if you are bad at it ;) I'm French and I speak English better than you (that edit on Zanark's page... ZANARACK SERIOUSLY ? That's how you wrote his name. I don't care that your father works at Nintendo, as long as there's no official thing, I and the others will keep removing your edits. Au revoir, Monsieur le menteur. --Torch92 (talk) 19:41, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Bravo, you speak 4 languages and you are in Harvard. That's awesome. But I don't care :P I won't be embarrassed at all. The english dub names for hissatsu won't be the same as the french dub names. And when the game comes out, I won't remember you too... --Torch92 (talk) 19:54, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Stop Please Can you maybe stop adding those dub names. Can you keep it for yourself until they are official for everybody, not only for you? We just don't have any proof that your names are the official ones. Also, other people have asked you the same and have undone the edits. So please stop adding the names. Misch60 (talk) 20:05, August 28, 2014 (UTC) fanmail im a big fan of your work, sir kefedoyEskaTheOgre- (talk) 20:07, August 28, 2014 (UTC) sorry sir im sorry sir, but im afraid im not worth of joining you on your mission to enlighten the inazuma wiki users EskaTheOgre- (talk) 20:10, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm waiting. I'm just waiting for you to add another time the dub names, so that I can remove it ASAP. Hehe. --Torch92 (talk) 20:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Sign your message If you leave a message on a talk page, can you sign them? It is easier to reply and find out who left a message on a talk page. Thank you. Misch60 (talk) 20:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC) an idea sir, i have an idea. maybe you want to join the chat? its full of ignorant people, including User: Torch92 EskaTheOgre- (talk) 20:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Ban I've banned you for a day on both the wiki and chat, due to your attitude towards other users. However, this ban will extend for a currently undetermined amount of time due to your other violations Just saying, if you want people to believe what you claim, then show some proof. No proof=nothing. Just reminding you about that. Earlier, we had some guy claiming that he had Inazuma Eleven Future and adding false info, you're basically the same as that guy Team Scarlet Kazehaya Kamito Claire Rouge ' ' ' ' Fianna Ray Ordesia Terminus Est 21:03, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Addition: Your ban has been extended to one week. Rethink your attitude before coming back Team Scarlet Kazehaya Kamito Claire Rouge ' ' ' ' Fianna Ray Ordesia Terminus Est 21:06, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Your comment that you left on Torch's page is ridiculous "Guess what fool your saying that to a 11 year old African British person whos dad dosent work at Nintendo" We already knew that your dad doesn't work at Nintendo, that was plainly obvious with your no evidence false dubnames. And since you're using the internet, Torch wouldn't know how old you were "I cant believe you fell for that. Your such a Twitty Twit Twit " He didn't fall for it at all, you're the one who's not realizing the situation here. And it makes me laugh that your insult is "Twitty Twit Twit." Of course, at your age, that's probably the only insult you can come up with lol I'm banning you for another week, the next time you try anything like this the ban will be much longer Kazehaya Kamito Claire Rouge ' ' ' ' Fianna Ray Ordesia Terminus Est Shiba Tatsuya Shiba Miyuki 23:48, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page While you may not like it, you have to leave previous messages on your talk page. It's especially disrepctful to remove admin messages Shiba Tatsuya Shiba Miyuki ' ' ' ' Mitsui Honoka Kitayama Shizuku Chiba Erika Saijou Leonhard 22:27, September 13, 2014 (UTC)